<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hallows Eve by nychus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201454">All Hallows Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus'>nychus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Gen, Halloween, Ignoct Week, Spoopy IgNoct Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis gets to celebrate All Hallows Eve in Lucis for the first time. Noctis makes sure he knows all the best parts of the holiday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do The Monster Mash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IgNoct Week!</p>
<p>It totally snuck up on me aaaaand I totally forgot it was a thing. Life man! It's a thing!</p>
<p>Plan is to basically use each day's prompt as the <strike>chapter names</strike> build up to Ignis's first All Hallows Eve in Lucis. It's all Baby IgNocts as they be their adorable 5 and 6 year old selves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenebrae didn’t celebrate All Hallows Eve in any real sense. For Ignis, it was known as a feast day; one where families would gather to honor the dead. It was somber, as most holidays in Tenebrae seemed to be, but the food was good. Ignis did remember his father telling him stories about growing up in Lucis and the traditions they had for All Hallows Eve. Ignis had wanted to believe his father’s tales and now he’d get a chance to experience it.</p>
<p>It was a week before the holiday and Ignis went to his usual play date with Noctis after lessons. He wasn’t thinking about the time of year or the coming holiday. All he cared about was playing with his friend.</p>
<p>He knocked to announce his arrival before pushing the door open. He was surprised to see the room dark, save for a few flameless candles.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He called, wondering if something had happened. “Noct?”</p>
<p>He took two steps into the room when he was suddenly tackled by a flying sheet.</p>
<p>“BOO!” Noctis’s giggles came from under the sheet. “Did I scare you?”</p>
<p>“Very much so,” Ignis answered, catching his breath and calming his heart. “Very much so.”</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Ignis?” The light to the room turned on and Ignis glanced Marguerite looking concerned. “He was very insistent, but I didn’t know that he would tackle you.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Ms. Marguerite. Just startled.”</p>
<p>With the nanny satisfied, she busied herself in the little kitchenette while Ignis pulled the sheet over Noctis’s head. The prince was grinning ear to ear and his unruly hair was somehow even more of a mess from the static of the sheet.</p>
<p>“You certainly scared me,” Ignis said. “What is this?”</p>
<p>“Ghost! OOOooOOOooOOOoooo I’m a scary ghost!”</p>
<p>“Terrifying!” Ignis giggled. Now that he wasn’t as afraid, he could appreciate the costume. “Is this for All Hallows Eve?”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, “Yeah! Though I’ll probably have to wear something else for the cameras.” He scrunched his nose. Noctis hated being in the spotlight, but fortunately the king kept it at a minimum. “What’ll you be?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. I’ve never dressed up before.”</p>
<p>The indignation on Noctis’s face was priceless. He declared there and then that Ignis had to be something. Then, with the same determination Ignis had watched him show when it came to finding a stuffed toy, he scoured his room to find something for Ignis to wear.</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t think there’d be anything, but then Noctis came back with a roll of toilet paper. Before Ignis could ask what it was about, Noctis exclaimed, “Mummy!” and set to work rolling the toilet paper around Ignis’s body. Marguerite even grabbed new rolls whenever Noctis finished the first one. After two and a half rolls of toilet paper, Ignis was fully wrapped.</p>
<p>“So scary!” Marguerite cried as Noctis pulled the sheet back over his head.</p>
<p>They spent the afternoon chasing Marguerite and knocking over wooden blocks they had built the day before. When Regis and Stupeo came around to collect the boys, Ignis shambled over to his uncle while Noctis tried running away.</p>
<p>“I’m a ghost! You can’t catch me!” Noctis laughed as his father tried to grab him. Once Regis managed to get an arm around Noctis’s middle and haul him up, the prince started giggling as the king started tickling him.</p>
<p>“Good thing I’m an expert ghost catcher then!” Regis laughed along with his son.</p>
<p>It was time to go, with Noctis dropping his sheet and Ignis tossing his wrapping into the trash. They bid farewell as Stupeo took Ignis home and Noctis went to eat dinner with his dad.</p>
<p>Ignis couldn’t wait to see what else All Hallows Eve had in store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things that Go Bump in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story isn't so scary. Neither boys think so.</p><p>...not really anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ignis entered the playroom the next day, he half expected it to be dark again.</p><p>It was.</p><p>This time, however, Noctis was sitting in the middle of the room, clutching Carbs with all his might as Marguerite wove some tale. She did possess a rather intimidating figure with how she was holding the flashlight under her chin; the shadows on her face almost looked daemonic!</p><p>“Iggy!” Noctis cried once he realized his friend had joined them. Immediately, the prince was on his feet and running to hug his friend.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, concerned at how tight he was being held.</p><p>He felt a little nod against his body but looked over to Marguerite, questioning.</p><p>“He wanted me to tell him a scary story,” she explained. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer and he insisted on the flashlight because he’d seen it in books.”</p><p>“Was it really that scary?” Ignis asked Noctis.</p><p>“Uh huh,” he responded. “There was a guy with no head riding a black chocobo!”</p><p>“Oh!” Ignis’s eyes widened. That did sound scary.</p><p>“It’s a classic All Hallows story. ‘The Legend of Rydielle Ley,’” Marguerite said. “I hoped he wasn’t that frightened, but I guess it’s scarier than I remember it being.”</p><p>“She tells good stories,” Noctis whispered to Ignis. “Ask her to finish it.”</p><p>“What? Noct, you’re scared! Why would you want to hear more?”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be scared at All Hallows,” the prince answered matter-of-factly. Then in normal tone, he said, “I’m not scared. I was just pretendin’.”</p><p>That was a lie, Ignis was sure, but once again, that look of determination settled on his friend’s face and he knew that meant he was going to hear the story whether he wanted to or not. With a resigned sigh, Ignis asked Marguerite if she’d continue with the story. She agreed, but only after Noctis absolutely assured her he wasn’t scared.</p><p>Ignis also wasn’t scared. Not at all. But, he thought Noctis might still need a little bit more friendship that this Carbs that night, so he asked his uncle (as Noctis asked his father) if Ignis could stay over for the evening. It took surprisingly little begging and Ignis wondered what Marguerite had told them.</p><p>Not that it matted. He was there for Noctis, like any good friend should be. He was happy to return to Noctis’s room after dinner with his night bag in tow. He brought Ton Ton too, but only because he knew he missed his friend, Carbs.</p><p>Yep. He wasn’t scared. He just wanted to be close to Noctis. That was all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Heebie-Jeebies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spiders are the worst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was to be no scary stories the next day. Ignis worried that Marguerite had gotten in trouble, but she promised she hadn’t been. She told them it was her decision. Noctis still begged for another story, but she insisted.</p>
<p>“Save the scares for All Hallows Eve,” she said with a conspiratorial wink.</p>
<p>And so they played as usual. Building block towers and running knights through openings to save the people inside. At one point, Ignis thought Noctis might try to pull the head off of one of the knights and recreate the Legend of Rydielle Ley, but he didn’t.</p>
<p>It was an ordinary day, just as so many other days had passed. The boys were happy, laughing at their exploits and just enjoying life.</p>
<p>Then Ignis felt it. That slight tickling on his arm as if someone’s hair had landed on him. He glanced down and nearly jumped out of his skin. He did physically jump and shout as he backed away from the culprit: a little black spider. Marguerite came over concerned and Noctis watched in bemusement as Ignis did a flappy little jig to get all feeling of the arachnid off of him.</p>
<p>“It’s a spider, Iggy,” Noctis said, watching the thing crawl away.</p>
<p>“I hate spiders,” Ignis mumbled. His skin felt itchy and he couldn’t stop the feeling of other spiders crawling all over him.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you boys go watch tv while I de-spider the area,” Marguerite suggested, steering Ignis towards the couch on the other side of the room. </p>
<p>Noctis jogged to catch up. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ignis shuddered. He was rubbing his hands on his arms, begging the feeling to go away. He didn’t know why he hated spiders; something about the way they moved or maybe because they had too many limbs. He’d always been afraid of them. Usually he could keep himself in check, back away from the situation, but not when they were crawling on him.</p>
<p>He kept thinking about it until he felt a little hand grab hold of his. Looking over at Noctis, he sighed.</p>
<p>“Is okay, Iggy. I’ll protect you from the spiders,” Noctis promised.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noctis grinned. “And you can eat my carrots!”</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Ignis replied, “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Sweet and Sour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pumpkin carving time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An All Hallows tradition was to create pumpkin faces. If there was an adult around, that involved knives. Marguerite was an adult and they begged to let them have cut pumpkins. She eventually relented and the boys grabbed markers to start drawing their faces.</p>
<p>“Make it scary! Scariest face wins!” Noctis said.</p>
<p>“Wins what?” Ignis asked.</p>
<p>The answer was a shrug and a mumbled “I dunno” as Noctis started concentrating. He wanted his pumpkin to look perfect. Super scary. Ignis watched him for a moment, amused. Noctis’s tongue was sticking out just a little bit as he worked hard to make the scarier face.</p>
<p>Ignis had looked at pictures of the pumpkins usually made at All Hallows and decided he’d keep his classic. Triangle eyes, triangle nose, and a square-toothy grin. He was pleased with how it turned out and looked at Noctis’s.</p>
<p>The prince’s pumpkin was definitely scary, even once you got past the uncoordinated scribblings of a five-year-old. The eyes were slanted triangles, the nose a little triangle, and a large, grinning face with large triangle teeth.</p>
<p>“Perfect!” Noctis declared once he was done. He looked to Ignis’s and frowned. “Yours isn’t scary at all.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want scary,” he answered. Noctis pouted.</p>
<p>Faces drawn, Marguerite came over with the knife. First, she cut off the top and the boys had a lot of fun pulling the pumpkin guts out. It was so slimy and squishy and Marguerite stopped them from staring a fight with it as the weapon. Somehow, she knew that was what they were going to do; start flinging it at each other.</p>
<p>Even thwarted from the fight, they were giggling and having a good time. They tried to get Marguerite to tell them which pumpkin was cleaner, but she wisely kept out of their contest.</p>
<p>They watched as the nanny stabbed Ignis’s pumpkin’s eye and started carving it out carefully. She was done in no time and able to move to Noctis’s. She had a little more difficulty figuring out which lines were the ones to follow, but she eventually had it cut to his satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Good job, boys,” she praised them. She told them to go grab the flameless candles they had used a few days before and then placed them inside the pumpkins. They watched in awe as she darkened the room and the light source was almost only from their pumpkins.</p>
<p>“Cool,” Noctis whispered. Ignis nodded in agreement even though he didn’t think Noctis could see him. “I wish yours was scary though.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I like him,” Ignis declared with a light shove to his friend’s shoulder. Noctis giggled.</p>
<p>There was some movement behind them and both turned to see Marguerite moving towards the kitchenette, where she turned on the light. It wasn’t as dark as before but Ignis supposed she needed to see to make their afternoon snacks.</p>
<p>He turned back around to admire their pumpkins again and was immediately startled and jumped backwards. Noctis was laughing and the nanny called to ask if everything was okay.</p>
<p>Ignis wanted to say no, that the prince played a mean trick, but found he couldn’t when Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist and said, “now it’s scary!” while grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>Truthfully, now that his happy pumpkin had a really silly looking stuff spider on its head, it was definitely scary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tonberries and Cactuars and Daemons, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonberries are supposed to be scary, but Noctis shows Ignis that all scary things aren't scary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the most ubiquitous features of All Hallows was the sudden spike in scary creatures that started hanging from ceilings and taped to windows. All manner of wild beast was seen, with the scariest being reserved for older kids and adults and the more benign for children.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Noctis didn’t ask to seek out the scary creatures. Ignis was certain that they would attempt to sneak away from Marguerite and hunt them down. But Noctis was adamant about staying in the playroom. He didn’t want to see the scary daemons; they were TOO scary.</p>
<p>Of the decorations in the playroom, Ignis frowned at the tonberry. Logically, he understood that they were beasts that wanted to kill. Their lanterns drawing people in, the cute face to keep them off guard, and the knife to end it all. But Ton Ton wasn’t like that. He was a good tonberry. He never hurt Ignis (or Noctis before him) and he never would.</p>
<p>“He’s not scary,” Noctis told him, so self assured. “If Ton Ton was scary, Carbs would’ve made him go away.”</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t care to mention that technically, Ton Ton did go away because he now lived with Ignis, but he appreciated the sentiment.</p>
<p>“He’s like Lil’ Malbuddy!”</p>
<p>“Who?” Ignis asked.</p>
<p>“Lil’ Malbuddy. He’s a…a…scary thing that’s not scary.” Frustrated that he couldn’t accurately get out what Lil’ Malbuddy was, they went to Marguerite, who was at first confused.</p>
<p>“Oh! I remember now, Lil’ Malbuddy came with the refugees from Galahd. He’s a cute little marlboro.”</p>
<p>“Marlboro?” Ignis asked. Marguerite had said the word as if that explained everything, but Ignis still had no clue what she was talking about.</p>
<p>“Show him a picture!” Noctis cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’m not scared of them!”</p>
<p>“All right, I’ll be right back,” she replied as she left to go to the little library next door. Ignis called it a library, but it was barely larger than a closet and it had shelves filled with books that were too complex for Noctis at the moment.</p>
<p>When she returned, the boys crawled on their chairs around the little dining table and waited for her to place the book down.</p>
<p>“Gross,” Ignis said, scrunching his nose. It was gross. Was its mouth its whole head? Where those eyes on the end of those tentacles? Did it walk on tentacles? How could anyone make anything cute out of that.</p>
<p>As if reading his thoughts, Marguerite put her phone down that had a picture of Lil’ Malbuddy on it and, okay, it was kind of cute. Ton Ton was cuter though.</p>
<p>“See? Not all scary things are scary! Ton Ton isn’t scary!” Noctis exclaimed, beaming with pride that his point had been made. “Know what is scary?”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to ask. He knew that Noctis was about to flip the page to some scary beast, probably a spider, but his curiosity… “What?”</p>
<p>“THIS!” Noctis cried, flipping the book to a page with a giant spider lady on it. He started laughing as Ignis took a step back. He wasn’t afraid as he could have been, but that’s only because he’d guess that was going to be the scary thing.</p>
<p>“Noctis, that’s enough,” Marguerite scolded, grabbing the book from him. “It’s not funny to keep startling Ignis with spiders. We know he doesn’t like them and we should respect that. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Noctis mumbled. Without prompting, he looked over at Ignis. “Sorry, Iggy. I won’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“Good, because if you do, I’m putting carrots in EVERYTHING.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Devil's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s Noctis?” Ignis asked when he entered the playroom to find it empty save for the nanny.</p>
<p>Marguerite put her finger to her lips and walked Ignis over to the fort they made months ago. Noctis was fast asleep among the blankets and pillows. Satisfied his friend was fine, Ignis flowed Marguerite to the kitchenette on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“His Majesty said that Noctis woke from a nightmare last night and had troubles falling back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Ignis frowned. “Is it because of everything we’ve done for All Hallows?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but everyone has nightmares at some point, so it may be coincidence.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Ignis thought that the dreams were because of their week, but Noctis had been the one to initiate all their activities… Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that Noctis wasn’t really as brave as he put on.</p>
<p>As if she could read his thoughts, Marguerite told Ignis to not worry and asked if he’d like to help bake some cookies. She had cookie cutters that were pumpkin shaped and she promised that once Noctis was awake, they could decorate them however they wished.</p>
<p>The smell of the cookies eventually rose Noctis.</p>
<p>“Hi, Iggy,” he yawned.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, still worried.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. It was a scary dream, but Dad and Carbs made it better,” Noctis grinned.</p>
<p>Satisfied, the boys set about decorating their cookies. Ignis noticed that Noctis’s were all smiling pumpkins, but didn’t mention anything about it. Maybe he just wanted smiling pumpkins today. Noctis chattered about random things that happened through the day and then expressed excitement that All Hallows was almost here and he couldn’t wait to get candy.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a mummy,” Noctis finally said. “I don’t like them.”</p>
<p>“Okay. What changed?”</p>
<p>“One was chasing me. It was very scary and evil. You aren’t so you gotta be something else. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay, no mummies. Maybe I’ll be a ghost, like you.”</p>
<p>“Ooh! Yeah!” Noctis smiled brightly. The seriousness that had enveloped them was now gone. Ignis was glad. He remembered his mom told him once that nightmares come from devils and daemons who feed off of fear. That’s why you run to loved ones, because they drive away the fear.</p>
<p>Ignis liked to think that he’d helped chase away Noctis’s fear, even if it was several hours later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Admittedly, the sub title or prompt explanation or whatever was what I went with here. Nightmares and Fears</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night has arrived! All Hallows Eve!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, it was All Hallows. The night Ignis and Noctis had been waiting for.</p>
<p>Ignis watched as the King made an appearance dressed up as the Astral Ramah with Noctis sporting a cute cactuar costume. He knew Noctis hated the costume; it’d been a fight to get him in it. Regis eventually had to threaten no trick or treating before the prince reluctantly put it on. The costume was off as soon as Noctis was back in his room and Marguerite had to wrestle him into normal clothing before putting on his preferred sheet.</p>
<p>Because he was the prince, Noctis wasn’t allowed to go out where most of the kids did their trick or treating, but that didn’t mean the boys didn’t have a good time. The Citadel was full of enough apartments that just about everyone was willing to hand out some candy. There were even a few other kids wandering up and down the halls begging for treats.</p>
<p>Noctis clearly thought the best thing was that no one knew who he was with a sheet over his head. Ignis was allowed to lead him around while Regis, Stupeo, and a few others watched from the end of the hallway. Each door they knocked on told them they were scary ghosts and asked that they not haunt them if they were given candy. They did two floors and ready for the third when the adults put an end to it. They cried and begged to do more, but the adults were firm. They had enough candy already and they didn’t need more.</p>
<p>The boys pouted as they rode the elevator but perked up when Regis asked if Ignis would like to stay the night. Ignis all but ran back to the apartment he shared with his uncle to grab an overnight bag before sprinting back to the elevator. Noctis was waiting for him as soon as the elevator opened on the correct floor, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Together they ran towards Noctis’s room where they dumped all their candy out to see what they had got.</p>
<p>Lots of good stuff. Chocolate and cinnamon candy and gummies…so much! They then started bartering with each other: Noctis really liked the caramel filled chocolates, would Ignis be willing to trade him for some taffy? They were so engrossed in their haul that neither noticed Regis watching them fondly, hoping they would always have this much fun on All Hallows.</p>
<p>Eventually, sleep overtook them. Noctis was falling asleep sitting up and so Ignis encouraged him up to get ready for bed. Like little zombies, they dressed for bed, brushed their teeth, and managed to crawl under the blankets. Noctis was out almost immediately and Ignis was awake just long enough to wonder what the next All Hallows would bring and hoping it’d be as great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for joining me on this fun little romp with the boys and classic Halloween fun. And thanks to IgNoctWeek for the great prompts &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>